La ley del hielo
by Campanita
Summary: Bella está preocupada porque su mejor amigo la ignora, pero no puede ni llegar a imaginarse lo que verdaderamente Edward le está ocultando.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

_Oneshot: "La ley del hielo"_

Bufé por quinta vez en la media hora que llevaba la fiesta a la que había sido invitada esa noche. Una vez más me esquivó e ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¿Qué pasa amiga? —volteé mi cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz tan conocida, y vi que mi mejor amiga se acercaba con dos vasos de, aparentemente, algún licor color verde.

— Nada, ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te cansaste del musculoso y viniste a ver si tu mejor amiga estaba viva? — Rosalie me miró con los labios fruncidos, hasta diría que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no largar su extensiva lista de insultos hacia mí.

— Si estás frustrada porque Eddy no te registra no te la agarres conmigo, ¿okay? —iba a abrir la boca pero me interrumpió hablando nuevamente— No tiene nada de malo pasar un tiempo con mi novio, encima que te traigo un trago me tratas así —me mostró uno de los vasos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Claro, era lo más natural del mundo querer pasar tiempo con tu novio, pero no cuando eso implicaba veinticinco de las veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, ni tampoco cuando nuestras peleas constantes eran por el mismo tema. De todas formas, aprendí a acostumbrarme a tener que compartir a mi mejor amiga; después de todo ella debió sentir lo mismo en mis relaciones anteriores y siempre estuvo para apoyarme en todo. Rosalie era una amiga de fierro y no tenía ningún reclamo para hacerle.

Tomé el vaso que me estaba ofreciendo y bebí un sorbo. Licor de melón, mi bebida favorita.

— Lo odio —murmuré mientras mi mirada lo seguía a lo largo del salón.

— ¿A quién? —se estaba burlando de mí, lo sabía.

— ¡A Edward, Rose! —suspiré con frustración— No sé qué le pasa que hace como dos semanas que ni me saluda, no me habla, nada…¡y cada vez que me acerco inventa algo para irse!

— Ya sabes como es Edward, algo distraído —lo defendió como siempre, maldije esa amistad tan unida que mantenían; ella era mi mejor amiga y él mi mejor amigo, pero a veces se cerraban tanto en ellos que se comportaban como hermanos, o novios, y no podía evitar sentir celos. De amiga, _obviamente_.

— Pero nunca me había tratado así, además está así conmigo nada más, contigo y con los demás está perfecto. ¿Tu sabes qué le pasa? —insistí sabiendo que mi amiga me ocultaba algo. La conocía demasiado y tenía esa mirada de "no me hagas hablar porque me matan".

— No, ¿por qué voy a saber algo? Nada que ver —habló demasiado rápido y casi sin tomar aire, clara señal de que sí sabía algo.

— Rose…—estaba a punto de comenzar mi interrogatorio cuando Jasper se acercó a nosotras.

— Rubia, tu novio te busca —Rosalie asintió feliz de terminar la conversación y salvarse de la tortura que la esperaba y desapareció en medio de la gente.

— ¿Todo bien cuñadito? —él rió con fuerza al escuchar su apodo. Alice siempre insistía en que éramos como hermanas, y me obligaba a llamar a Jasper como mi cuñado.

— Yo estoy muy bien, pero por lo que veo tu no, ¿pasó algo? — Jasper siempre podía descifrar los sentimientos y pensamientos de cualquiera, me atrevería a decir que contaba con el don de una increíble percepción.

Decidí entonces ir al grano.

— ¿Tu no sabes si a Edward le pasa algo conmigo? —se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tomando. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras tosía con fuerza y lo miré esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué dices que le pasa algo?

— Porque hace varios días que me viene ignorando, ¿hice algo malo?

— No no, creeme que no hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario —rió tontamente, pero yo no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

— No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Quizás a Edward sí le pase algo, pero no es lo que tu piensas

— ¡No entiendo! —repetí quejándome como una nena caprichosa— Dime qué le pasa

— Eso vas a tener que averiguarlo vos solita —largó una risita disimulada y desapareció al igual que Rosalie, dejándome completamente confundida.

¿Qué era eso que a Edward le pasaba, pero que no era lo que yo pensaba? No tenía tiempo ni ganas de averiguarlo, quería saber todo ya, y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa apareció mágicamente mi solución.

— ¡Alice! —le grité rogando que me escuchara por sobre la música.

— ¡Isabellita! —se acercó sonriendo y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella sabía muy bien que odiaba que me llame de esa forma, pero en ese momento la necesitaba para que me de cierta información, asique se lo dejé pasar.— Está buena la fiesta, ¿no? ¡No sabes! Recién me crucé con James mi ex, ¿te acuerdas? Y Jazz se puso muy tenso, estaba muy nervioso y bastante celoso pero yo le expliqué que…

— Alice —en ese momento no tenía tiempo para los largos discursos de mi amiga, había un plan que poner en marcha—, necesito que me hagas un favor —me miró incitándome a que siga—. Jasper sabe algo de lo que le pasa a Edward y no me quiere decir, entonces necesito que tu que tienes un sobrepoder sobre él le saques información

— ¡Sííííí! —aplaudió sonriendo y dando unos pequeños saltitos en el lugar— ¡Me encantan los chismes! No te preocupes que en veinte minutos te consigo toda la información, esperame acá

Una vez más me quedé sola pensando en la conversación con Jasper. Mi mejor amigo me ignoraba, tenía que ser algo grave, ¿no? Una persona no te deja de hablar de un día para el otro por nada, _algo_ tenía que estar pasando y nadie me quería contar.

Dejé rodar mis ojos por toda la sala hasta que enfoqué mi vista en él. Estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos, reunidos en una esquina, y tenía que admitir que esa noche estaba muy arreglado. Jeans negros, camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, sus amadas zapatillas gastadas blancas y su rebelde cabellera broncínea. Se veía lindo, muy lindo.

En realidad siempre fue lindo, desde chica que pude apreciar su belleza, no es que sea ciega… pero desde que tengo memoria que somos amigos, y eso no iba a cambiar. Tampoco es que quisiera, ¿no?

Antes que pudiera pensar en la respuesta a esa aterradora pregunta Alice apareció a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante.

— Diez minutos, todo un récord —bromeé mientras me tomaba del brazo y nos alejábamos a un lugar más apartado, para hablar sin interrupciones.

— Era obvio que no iba a poder contenerse a mis encantos —ambas reímos, pero después me puse seria dispuesta a escuchar lo que había averiguado.

— ¿Y, qué te dijo?

— ¡La ley del hielo!

— ¿Eh? — ¿la ley del hielo? ¿Y eso qué significaba?.

— ¡Que nuestro querido Eddy está usando la ley del hielo con vos!

— No entiendo —dije serenamente, Alice rodó los ojos en un acto de cansancio y frustración.

— ¿Te tengo que explicar todo?

— Sería genial —respondí ahogando una risita por la cara de mi amiga, parecía que se trataba de una cosa completamente obvia, pero realmente estaba confundida.

— Edward te está ignorando para que tu te intereses más en él y lo vayas a buscar, sin que él tenga que hacer algo, ¿me explico?

— ¿Pero por qué querría hacer eso? Es mi amigo, obvio que me intereso por él

— ¡Hello! Es tiempo que bajes a la Tierra Bella, ¡es obvio!

— Habla claro Alice

— ¡Le gustas a Edward y está tratando de llamar tu atención! — mi respiración se cortó por unos segundos. La explicación de Alice no encajaba de ninguna manera en mi cabeza. ¿Le gustaba? ¿A Edward? ¿Mi amigo de toda la vida? ¿La ley del hielo? ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan estúpida? Y de pronto Alice respondió a mis pensamientos.

— La idea se la dio Emmett, sabes bien que a mi hermano le encantan estos planes retorcidos

— No Alice, no puede ser

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque…somos amigos, mejores amigos —me miró con burla en los ojos y suspiró divertida, en un gesto muy teatral. Su vocación era la actuación, y la mía no era la mentira, ni yo me había creído eso. Estaba más que claro.

— Bella, ¿cuándo vas a entender que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe? Eso es algo que inventan ellos y nosotras les creemos como tontas

— Jasper y tu eran mejores amigos —apunté con orgullo de mí misma por haber encontrado una excusa ante su incoherente declaración.

— Por eso mismo, ¡fíjate como terminamos! —bien. Alice 1, Bella 0.

— No es lo mismo, ustedes se gustaban

— ¿Y? Acá pasa lo mismo, le gustas a Edward y a ti te gusta él, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡A mi no me gusta!

— Isabella Swan—comenzó con tono severo y no me gustó para nada—, mirame fijamente a los ojos y dime que Edward Culen no te mueve ni la uña del dedito pequeño del pie —me sostuvo la mirada firmemente y me rendí, ya estaba derrotada. Alice había ganado el partido y ni siquiera quería saber el resultado, me negaba a creerlo.

Suspiré y enterré la cabeza entre mis manos, intentando en vano esconderme del mundo y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se abra un agujero en medio del piso y la tierra me tragara. Claro, eso era muy posible.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! —canturreó mientras me zarandeaba por los hombros— ¡TE GUSTA EDWARD!

— ¡MARY ALICE! —le tapé la boca con la mano en un intento desesperado por callarla — ¿No quieres gritar un poquito más fuerte? Me parece que la gente en China todavía no se enteró— se deshizo de mis manos con una gran sonrisa mientras me cruzaba de brazos en actitud defensiva.

— No sé si me gusta, ¿estás contenta?

— No, admítelo de una vez y salimos todos ganando

— No veo mi ganancia en esto

— Te llevas a mi hermanito de premio

— ¿Aceptan devoluciones? —el sarcasmo afloró en el aire y Alice estudio mi cara con detenimiento, después de unos minutos bufó negando con su cabeza.

— De verdad que no te entiendo Bella, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Son amigos hace millones de años y se conocen mejor que nadie, ¿qué es lo que puede salir mal si los dos se quieren?

— No lo sé Alice, ¡no es lo mismo! —protesté intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos— Una cosa es tener una relación de amigos, y otra muy distinta es tener una relación de…—vacilé antes de responder, ¿qué se supone que era lo que estaba buscando Edward? ¿Noviazgo, una noche divertida, una amigovia? Eso me hizo asustar aún más—bueno, una relación de otro tipo, y a lo mejor no funciona y eso arruina todo. No, ¡no! No quiero que pase eso, y además ni siquiera estoy segura que a Edward le pase algo conmigo, si fuera así vendría y me lo diría, él es muy directo— finalicé mi "mini discurso" y mi amiga seguía con la misma expresión de frustración.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? —se señaló con cansancio en la voz— Jazz me dijo eso, lo del plan…¡hombres! —se me escapó una risita y mi amiga volvió a sonreir.

— ¿Y qué hago ahora?

— Tienes que ir a averiguar

— ¿Averiguar qué?

— ¡Habla con Edward! Aclaren las cosas de una vez y denme sobrinitos —largó una fuerte carcajada y de repente me infundió de entusiasmo. Si Edward había usado esa estúpida ley del hielo para que yo fuera la que me acercara, así iba a ser. Sí, tenía bastantes cositas para decirle.

— Tienes razón sabia Alice, voy a ir a hablar ahora. ¡Gracias amiga! —la abracé con fuerza y me lancé en búsqueda de mi objetivo: el chico sexy.

No me fue muy difícil encontrarlo, en realidad sabía perfectamente donde estaba porque hacía media hora que no había cambiado de ubicación, pero así todo decidí dar un par de vueltas para pensar qué iba a decirle. No tenía la menor idea de a qué enfrentarme, ni de tener la fuerza necesaria para afrontar lo que pudiera llegar a venir. No sé de dónde saqué la valentía, pero antes de arrepentirme me acerqué rápidamente a Edward y hablé con una voz que intentaba sonar calmada y tranquila.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —se dio vuelta para mirarme al escucharme y le señalé el patio de la casa, que en ese momento se encontraba bastante vacío; comencé a caminar y me siguió con actitud indiferente, ni siquiera me dirigió una sola palabra. Eso me irritó bastante, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Brad Pitt? El que sea totalmente irresistible no le daba el derecho de adoptar esa actitud.

Me frené en un rincón oscuro, detrás de un árbol y él se acomodó frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad en sus ojos, estaba realmente nerviosa. Comencé a golpear levemente el suelo con mi pie derecho y me crucé de brazos esperando que él fuera el que comenzara a hablar, pero mi impaciencia ganó una vez más.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Eras tú la que quería hablar — eso fue lo que terminó de exasperarme, la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¡Escuchame una cosa Edward Anthony Cullen! —mi exabrupto lo hizo dar un respingo, pero aún así continuó callado— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Un día sí, un día no, ¡y esa estúpida ley del hielo! —sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió ligeramente los labios para interrumpirme pero no lo dejé, él quería que hablara y este era mi momento, así que me iba a escuchar— ¿A qué estás jugando? Tenemos diecinueve años, me parece que ya estamos un poquito grandes para comportarnos como dos nenes. Si tienes algo para decir, dilo ahora de una maldita vez— me miró y pude ver la resignación en su mirada. Estuvo cabizbajo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente, con un suspiro, alzó la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome nuevamente.

— Está bien —dijo con voz ronca y aparente nerviosismo— ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

— Me encantaría —respondí con sarcasmo ante esa tonta pregunta.

— Te amo

Y lo largó así, sin más, sin anestesia. El impacto me pegó duro, dejé de respirar por un minuto y mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Me amaba.

— No…no entiendo…¿Por qué? —la confusión cruzó por su rostro, lo vi a pesar de estar en penumbras, iluminándonos sólo la luz de la luna.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Por qué? — comencé a caminar dando pequeños pasos alrededor de él, moviendo las manos exageradamente— No soy demasiado alta para ti, soy fea, completamente torpe, insegura, despistada, y hoy no pude cepillarme bien el cabello y debo tener un nido de aves en mi cabeza; ¿¡por qué voy a gustarte!? Tu eres tan bueno, lindo, tierno, dulc…

No pude hablar más porque me besó. Me tomó con una mano la cintura y con la otra fuertemente mi cuello y me besó. Su aliento se mezcló con el mío mientras sus labios se movían impacientes contra los míos, pero yo estaba estática y no sabía qué hacer.

Una parte de mí quería separarlo, golpearlo por ser tan atrevido y correr hacia la seguridad de mi casa, donde nada podría ponerme así de vulnerable. Y la otra parte, y no sé cuan dominante podía llegar a ser, se moría por responder el beso.

Mordió mi labio suavemente, arrancándome un gemido, y no tuve que pensar nada más.

Creo que saben qué parte ganó.

Esta historia en realidad era sobre una serie argentina, pero la adapté a Edward&Bella para poder subirla aquí, asique sepan disculpar si se me escapó alguna palabra o expresión bien "porteña". ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
